<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No Titles, No Names by AnteBellis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26888587">No Titles, No Names</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnteBellis/pseuds/AnteBellis'>AnteBellis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, F/M, Glory Hole, Kinktober 2020, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:28:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26888587</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnteBellis/pseuds/AnteBellis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Edelgard and Hubert find a strange hole between their room that allows them to confront their desire for each other in characteristically repressed ways.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edelgard von Hresvelg/Hubert von Vestra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>No Titles, No Names</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was quite intentional that their rooms were located next to each other. Hubert had insisted, and Edelgard had in turn relayed the request to the church. The church had little reason to deny the future empress such a trivial request. </p><p>The adjacent rooms were still further than the conjoined quarters they occupied in the palace. The extra door made it so much harder for him to be at her side in an instant. </p><p>The strange new rooms did have some features he grew to like, however.</p><p>When he had moved the furniture about to make the room more defensible, he had discovered a neat, circular hole in the wall at about waist level. It's position would place it at the space behind the head side table in Lady Edelgard’s room. He had asked to investigate it from the side in her room once, but had been quickly dismissed saying she had checked and found no such thing when she had looked behind the nightstand. She had stated it firmly, but with a strange flush on her cheeks that had only concerned him more. </p><p>--</p><p>She had made the mistake of asking Dorothea first about what the strange hole could be. She had given Lady Edelgard an answer that had put strange thoughts in her head. Strange thoughts that she couldn't and wasn't sure if she wanted to make go away. </p><p>One night, when she couldn't set her mind to rest, thoughts of her most trusted advisor and dearest friend mixing with the bewildering knowledge Dorothea had imparted on her, she found herself quietly shifting the comforter aside despite herself. </p><p>The door was locked, but Hubert had a key and likely didn't need one either. She hoped he would catch on quickly enough that he would enter. </p><p>She dragged the head side table to the side, not attempting to muffle the scraping sound it made as it passed over the floor. It wouldn't wake Hubert, his sleep was usually even more fraught or altogether ignored than her own. She knocked once, twice on the wall, the same way she had when asking permission to climb into bed with him when they were children the half dozen times she had needed to before finding their shared door remain open as a matter of course. </p><p>She could hear movement on the other side of the wall, Hubert's calculated steps more at ease than normal due to the likelihood of it simply being one of his liege's insomniatic whims. </p><p>“So, you acknowledge the presence of the strange hole in our wall, then, Lady Edelgard.”</p><p>She didn't speak for a long moment. Her bantering with him like usual would ruin the peculiar chance they had been afforded. </p><p>“No names or titles through here.”</p><p>She could imagine the bemused expression that would be gracing his face at that, ever indulgent of his lady’s whims. </p><p>“Very well. Where is ‘here’ then and what brings us to this strange place”</p><p>Edelgard could feel her face growing red as she opened her mouth. Hopefully he would not reject her outright… she wasn't sure if she could stand such a thing, hence the reservation that brought her here instead of to his door. </p><p>“Does the term ‘glory hole’ mean anything to you?”</p><p>--</p><p>Hubert froze. He was unsure where Lady Edelgard had learned such a term or why she was using it right now or with him. </p><p>“I am familiar with the term, but only in an… academic… sense. Why?”</p><p>While he was speaking, he found himself crouching quietly to peek through the hole, but only finding the white of her nightgown. For some reason, that caused him to gulp slightly as his own face took on the slightest shade of pink. His proximity to the opening made her voice come through more clearly as she responded, startling him in earnest. </p><p>“That is what this is. Would you like to… use it… as such?”</p><p>He started declaring how inappropriate such a thing was instantly. </p><p>“Lady Ed--”</p><p>But found himself cut off immediately.</p><p>“No names, no titles.”</p><p>Her voice seemed insistent, perhaps even impatient? </p><p>“What would you have me do?”</p><p>He tried again, his voice already taking on a more resigned tone. Surely she wasn't suggesting..?</p><p>“Undress… let me… let me make you feel good…”</p><p>She was suggesting it. Obviously some traitorous part of him wanted to take her up on her offer with no delay, but it was a part of him he had quite some experience suppressing. But he had such trouble denying his liege anything, even something so vulgar and inappropriate as this. Every time he thought to open his mouth to tell her to return to bed, his voice caught] in his throat. When he finally spoke, all he managed was two simple words he had spoken to her thousands of times. </p><p>“Very well.”</p><p>--</p><p>She was surprised at his acceptance and momentarily nervous for what she had gotten herself into. Then she was excited in a way she had never really experienced. The mere thought of him on the other side of the wall and the muffled sound of a belt being placed on the floor caused her undergarments to grow a little moist beneath her nightgown. </p><p>When his length finally peeked through the opening in her wall, half erect and already big enough to make her nervous, she could feel herself growing warm. </p><p>She started with one finger, tracing it from the base of the shaft to the tip. When it came away, there was a small wetness on the side of her digit. She placed it in her mouth, finding it salty and just a little bitter. She pulled her finger from her mouth with a pop so he would know what she had done. She saw his length pulse slightly in response. </p><p>She formed a circle with her thumb and index finger at the base of the shaft. As she drew her fingers along his member, she could feel it growing in her hand, filling the circle she had formed and expanding it. She gasped slightly, never having seen anything like it outside of some very uninformative books. At her exhalation, Hubert spoke from the other side of his wall, his voice clearly showing more restraint than he felt. </p><p>“I-If this is too much… feel free to stop at any time…”</p><p>The sentiment only made her more determined. </p><p>She stroked his shaft, adding fingers until her small palms were pressed against him in earnest and she had seen the full potential that he had to offer. She stroked him slowly as she spoke for the first time since he had undressed. </p><p>“You are quite impressive, your ‘Lady Edelgard’ must be a lucky woman”</p><p>She could hear Hubert chuckle from the other side of the wall. Thankfully he chose to play along. So much of this was embarrassing enough already. </p><p>“She is in fact more surrounded by misfortune than any other I know, her minister and his traitorous urges included.”</p><p>She squeezed him a little harder,  eliciting a grunt but also casuing his length to pulse in her hand. </p><p>“Her grace and poise is all the more impressive for what she has endured however.”</p><p>He continued, his voice growing lower and taking on an almost reverent tone as she continued her gentle ministrations. </p><p>“She is mesmerizing and shines far too brightly for me to imagine her capable of something like this as well”</p><p>She smiled at his praise before responding to him.</p><p>“Perhaps you underestimate her.”</p><p>Without further fanfare, she wrapped his head in her lips. The suddenness of the motion pulled a groan from Hubert’s pursed lips, the sound prompting a smirk on Edelgard’s face as she played her tongue over his tip, growing familiar with the shape and the taste. Both were him, and for it, both were magnificent.</p><p>She pressed forward, taking more of him into her mouth, bit by bit. Her eyes closed, she imagined what his face may look like on the other side of the wall. she played her tongue along him, finding the places and pressures that drew those choked sighs and moans out of him. Finally she heard his voice again, more undone than she had ever heard him. </p><p>“M-my Lady, I am close…”</p><p>She thought to deny him for usage of a title, but giggled around his length at the realization that he would likely refer to a true stranger as such while they had him in their mouth. </p><p>Instead, she redoubled her efforts wanting her to carry him over a very different precipice than the sort she usually tasked him with leaping from alongside her. </p><p>She swirled her tongue all around his head, drawing yet more grunts and groans, finally she felt him tense under her ministrations and felt something begin to fill her mouth. It was warm and a little bitter, she found herself swallowing it down without thought to avoid a mess. It left a strange aftertaste in her mouth, but not an unpleasant one as she continued to collect and swallow what he gave to her. When he went still, she slowly began cleaning what she had missed. With a final lick across his head, she proffered a chaste kiss on it before withdrawing and seeing his softening member retreat through the hole in their wall. She heard him speak timidly. </p><p>“My thanks…”</p><p>She laughed lightly, her cheeks flushed, but a strange feeling of pride washing over her.</p><p>“My pleasure”</p><p>This wouldn't be the last time they used that strange portal. They never spoke of it with each other while they were at Garreg Mach and would vehemently deny its existence if asked, but when they finally spoke of it more than half a decade later, they would both admit it was one of their favorite parts of their time at the academy.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>